Cotton balls, swabs, and gauzes are commonly used for a variety of reasons. For instance, a cotton ball can be used to apply diaper rash ointments, medications, alcohol, oral anesthetics, etc. Moreover, in some cases, a cotton ball can also be utilized to remove various types of materials from a person, such as, for example, facial make-up. In each of these fields, the cotton ball or swab is typically configured to deliver a particular additive or ingredient to the area of application.
However, in some instances, it may be difficult for a user to apply an additive to a cotton ball, for example, without undesirably spilling some of the additive. Moreover, cotton materials can often be relatively expensive and difficult to process in comparison to other types of materials. As such, a need currently exists for an improved product capable of delivering an additive, such as a medication, to a particular area of application. In particular, a need currently exists for a finger glove capable of insulating a finger while delivering a particular additive.
In addition, another field in which a device is required to deliver an additive or ingredient is the field of teeth or gum cleaning. Teeth cleaning is regularly required to maintain dental hygiene. Various films and residues, such as plaque, can build up on teeth and gums over a period of time, thereby adversely affecting oral health. In the past, toothbrushes have been utilized to remove such films and residues. Conventional toothbrushes typically have two ends with one end being a handle and the other containing bristles designed to disrupt and remove plaque and other residues from the surfaces being cleaned.
Although conventional toothbrushes are useful in a wide variety of environments, in some circumstances, they are less than desirable. For example, some individuals desire to maintain dental hygiene by brushing their teeth throughout the day. Unfortunately, many daily environments do not provide a setting which fosters or even allows such activity. Moreover, travelers and those working in office environments may not find it convenient to use a toothbrush during the day. For instance, toothbrushes are not generally well-suited to be carried by persons on a day-to-day basis because of their bulky shape and the need to have access to a restroom lavatory.
In response to this desire for more frequent dental hygiene and for a cleaning device that can be easily used in public, various portable toothbrushes have been developed. In particular, a number of finger-mounted teeth cleaning devices were developed that could be placed on or over a finger and wiped over the teeth and gums. These devices are typically small, portable, and disposable.
One example of such a disposable teeth cleaning device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,509 to Tundermann et al. This device is made of a high wet strength material, such as a woven or nonwoven fabric, laminated to or coated with, a water-impervious material. The water-impervious material could be a thermoplastic material, such as polypropylene. Additionally, various materials, such as flavoring materials, bacteriostats, dentrifices, or detergents could be applied to the device. To use the device, one could simply place it over a finger and rub the surface of the device over the surfaces of the teeth to remove food and plaque films.
A similar oral hygiene finger device was more recently described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,825 to Copelan et al. In particular, this device includes a packet of protective material that contains a membrane therein. The membrane could, for example, be made from a nonwoven cellulose fiber mat with an embossed striated texture. The device described in Copelan et al. is dry and utilizes only the moisture in a user""s own mouth. This packet could also be made from foil or moisture-impervious sheet plastic material.
These teeth cleaning devices, although portable, often fail to remain tightly fitted on a user""s finger during cleaning. However, some finger-mounted teeth cleaning devices were developed to contain an elastomeric material that could help prevent the device from slipping or falling off the user""s finger during cleaning. Examples of such teeth cleaning devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,068,941 to Dunn; 5,348,153 to Cole; 5,524,764 to Kaufman et al.; and PCT Publication No. WO 95/31154 to Mittiga et al. Despite the apparent benefit of such elastic teeth cleaning devices, these devices remain deficient in a variety of ways. For instance, these devices are often difficult to process using high speed manufacturing techniques, thereby necessitating higher production costs. Moreover, these devices can also fail to adequately fit onto the finger of a user, can be allergenic to a user, and in some cases, lack an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, these devices are often not suitable for application with various additives useful for cleaning teeth or otherwise improving oral hygiene. Furthermore, these devices are typically not breathable nor moisture-impervious.
Definitions
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbiconstituent fibersxe2x80x9d refers to fibers which have been formed from at least two polymers extruded from the same extruder as a blend. Biconstituent fibers do not have the various polymer components arranged in relatively constantly positioned distinct zones across the cross-sectional area of the fiber and the various polymers are usually not continuous along the entire length of the fiber, instead usually forming fibrils or protofibrils which start and end at random. Biconstituent fibers are sometimes referred to as multiconstituent fibers. Fibers of this general type are discussed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,827 and 5,294,482 to Gessner. Biconstituent fibers are also discussed in the textbook Polymer Blends and Composites by John A. Manson and Leslie H. Sperling, copyright 1976 by Plenum Press., a division of Plenum Publishing Corporation of New York, IBSN 0-306-30831-2, at pages 273 through 277.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbreathablexe2x80x9d means pervious to water vapor and gases. In other words, xe2x80x9cbreathable barriersxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbreathable filmsxe2x80x9d allow water vapor to pass therethrough, but are substantially impervious to liquid water. For example, xe2x80x9cbreathablexe2x80x9d can refer to a film or laminate having water vapor transmission rate (WVTR) of at least about 300 g/m2/24 hours measured using ASTM Standard E96-80, upright cup method, with minor variations as described in the following Test Procedure.
A measure of the breathability of a fabric is the water vapor transmission rate (WVTR) which, for sample materials, is calculated essentially in accordance with ASTM Standard E96-80 with minor variations in test procedure as set forth hereinbelow. Circular samples measuring three inches in diameter are cut from each of the test materials, and tested along with a control, which is a piece of xe2x80x9cCELGARDxe2x80x9d 2500 sheet from Celanese Separation Products of Charlotte, N.C. xe2x80x9cCELGARDxe2x80x9d 2500 sheet is a microporous polypropylene sheet. Three samples are prepared for each material. The test dish is a No. 60-1 Vapometer pan distributed by Thwing-Albert Instrument Company of Philadelphia, Pa. 100 milliliters of water is poured into each Vapometer pan and individual samples of the test materials and control material are placed across the open tops of the individual pans. Screw-on flanges are tightened to form a seal along the edges of the pan, leaving the associated test material or control material exposed to the ambient atmosphere over a 6.5 cm diameter circle having an exposed area of approximately 33.17 square centimeters. The pans are placed in a forced air oven at 100xc2x0 F. (32xc2x0 C.) for one hour to equilibrate. The oven is a constant temperature oven with external air circulating through it to prevent water vapor accumulation inside. A suitable forced air oven is, for example, a Blue M Power-O-Matic 600 oven distributed by Blue M Electric Company of Blue Island, Ill. Upon completion of the equilibration, the pans are removed from the oven, weighed and immediately returned to the oven. After 24 hours, the pans are removed from the oven and weighed again. The preliminary test water vapor transmission rate values are calculated as follows: Test WVTR=(grams weight loss over 24 hours)xc3x97(315.5 g/m2/24 hours).
The relative humidity within the oven is not specifically controlled. Under predetermined set conditions of 100xc2x0 F. (32xc2x0 C.) and ambient relative humidity, the WVTR for the xe2x80x9cCELGARDxe2x80x9d 2500 control has been defined to be 5000 grams per square meter for 24 hours. Accordingly, the control sample was run with each test and the preliminary test values were corrected to set conditions using the following equation: WVTR=(test WVTR/control WVTR)xc3x97(5000 g/m2/24 hrs.).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cconjugate fibersxe2x80x9d refers to fibers which have been formed from at least two polymers extruded from separated extruders but spun together to form one fiber. Conjugate fibers are also sometimes referred to as multicomponent or bicomponent fibers. The polymers are usually different from each other though conjugate fibers may be monocomponent fibers. The polymers are arranged in substantially constantly positioned distinct zones across the cross-section of the conjugate fibers and extend continuously along the length of the conjugate fibers. The configuration of such a conjugate fiber may be, for example, a sheath/core arrangement, wherein one polymer is surrounded by another or may be a side by side arrangement, a pie arrangement or an xe2x80x9cislands-in-the-seaxe2x80x9d arrangement. Conjugate fibers are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,820 to Kaneko et al., and 4,795,668 to Krueger et al., 5,336,552 to Strack et al. Conjugate fibers are also taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,400 to Pike et al. and may be used to produced crimp in the fibers by using the differential rates of expansion and contraction of the two (or more) polymers. Crimped fibers may also be produced by mechanical means and by the process of German Patent DT 25 13 251 A1. For two component fibers, the polymers may be present in ratios of 75/25, 50/50, 25/75, or any other desired ratios. The fibers may also have shapes such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,277,976 to Hogle et al. 5,466,410 to Hill, 5,069,970 to Largman et al., and 5,057,368 to Largman et al., which describe fibers with unconventional shapes.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9celasticxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9celastomericxe2x80x9d are generally used to refer to materials that, upon application of a force, are stretchable to a stretched, biased length which is at least about 125%, or one and one fourth times, its relaxed, unstretched length, and which will retract at least about 50% of its elongation upon release of the stretching, biasing force.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfilamentxe2x80x9d refers to a generally continuous strand that has a large ratio of length to diameter, such as, for example, a ratio of 1000 or more.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cmeltblown fibersxe2x80x9d refers to fibers formed by extruding a molten thermoplastic material through a plurality of fine, usually circular, die capillaries as molten threads or filaments into converging high velocity, usually hot, gas (e.g. air) streams which attenuate the filaments of thermoplastic material to reduce their diameter, which may be to microfiber diameter. Thereafter, the meltblown fibers are carried by the high velocity gas stream and are deposited on a collecting surface to form a web of randomly disbursed meltblown fibers. Such a process is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,241 to Butin et al. Meltblown fibers are microfibers which may be continuous or discontinuous, are generally smaller than 10 microns in average diameter, and are generally tacky when deposited on a collecting surface.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9cmoisture barrierxe2x80x9d refers to any material that is relatively impermeable to the transmission of fluids, i.e. a fabric having a moisture barrier can have a blood strikethrough ratio of 1.0 or less according to ASTM test method 22.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cneck-bondedxe2x80x9d refers to an elastic member being bonded to a non-elastic member while the non-elastic member is extended in the machine direction creating a necked material. xe2x80x9cNeck-bonded laminatexe2x80x9d refers to a composite material having at least two layers in which one layer is a necked, non-elastic layer and the other layer is an elastic layer thereby creating a material that is elastic in the cross direction. Examples of neck-bonded laminates are such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,226,992, 4,981,747, 4,965,122, and 5,336,545, all to Morman, all of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnonwoven webxe2x80x9d refers to a web having a structure of individual fibers or threads which are interlaid, but not in an identifiable manner as in a knitted fabric. Nonwoven webs or fabrics have been formed from many processes, such as, for example, meltblowing processes, spunbonding processes, and bonded carded web processes. The basis weight of nonwoven fabrics is usually expressed in ounces of material per square yard (osy) or grams per square meter (gsm) and the fibers diameters are usually expressed in microns. (Note that to convert from osy to gsm, multiply osy by 33.91).
As used herein, xe2x80x9cspunbond fibersxe2x80x9d refers to small diameter fibers which are formed by extruding molten thermoplastic material as filaments from a plurality of fine, usually circular capillaries of a spinneret with the diameter of the extruded filaments then being rapidly reduced as by, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,563 to Appel et al., 3,692,618 to Dorschner et al., 3,802,817 to Matsuki et al., 3,338,992 to Kinney, 3,341,394 to Kinney, 3,502,763 to Hartman, and 3,542,615 to Dobo et al. Spunbond fibers are generally not tacky when they are deposited on a collecting surface. Spunbond fibers are generally continuous and have average diameters (from a sample of at least 10) larger than 7 microns, and more particularly, between about 10 and 40 microns.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cstretch-bondedxe2x80x9d refers to a composite material having at least two layers in which one layer is a gatherable layer and the other layer is an elastic layer. The layers are joined together when the elastic layer is in an extended condition so that upon relaxing the layers, the gatherable layer is gathered. For example, one elastic member can be bonded to another member while the elastic member is extended at least about 25 percent of its relaxed length. Such a multilayer composite elastic material may be stretched until the nonelastic layer is fully extended. One type of stretch-bonded laminate is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,415 to Vander Wielen et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. Other composite elastic materials are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,699 to Kieffer et al., 4,781,966 to Taylor, 4,657,802 to Morman, and 4,655,760 to Morman et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctexturizedxe2x80x9d refers to a base web having projections from a surface of the web in the Z-direction. The projections can have a length, for instance, from about 0.1 mm to about 25 mm, particularly from about 0.1 mm to about 5 mm, and more particularly from about 0.1 mm to about 3 mm. The projections can take on many forms and can be, for instance, bristles, tufts, loop structures such as the loops used in hook and loop attachment structures, and the like.
The present invention is generally directed to a finger glove that can fit over a finger. A finger glove of the present invention is generally formed from a base web material that is shaped into a glove. Further, the glove can contain a pocket for the insertion of a finger.
In accordance with the present invention, any material commonly used in the art to manufacture cloths, such as wipes, can be used as a base web. In particular, the base web of the present invention is typically made from a nonwoven web. More particularly, the base web of the present invention can be made from pulp fibers, synthetic fibers, thermomechanical pulp, or mixtures thereof such that the web has cloth-like properties. For instance, the base web can be made from various types of fibers, including meltblown, spunbond, bonded carded, bicomponent, and crimped fibers. Moreover, the base web can also include various other materials such as elastomeric components or texturized nonwoven materials. Various laminates, such as elastic and film laminates, can also be used in the base web. For instance, suitable elastic laminates can include stretch-bonded and neck-bonded laminates.
Furthermore, in accordance with the present invention, the finger glove can also include a moisture barrier that is incorporated into or applied as a layer to the base web. In general, a moisture barrier refers to any barrier, layer, or film that is relatively liquid impervious. In particular, the moisture barrier of the present invention can prevent the flow of liquid through the finger glove so that a finger inserted therein remains dry when the wipe is being used. In some embodiments, the moisture barrier can remain breathable, i.e., permeable to vapors, such that a finger within the glove is more comfortable. Examples of suitable moisture barriers can include films, fibrous materials, laminates, and the like.
In some embodiments, a finger glove of the present invention can be formed from multiple sections. These multiple sections can sometimes comprise different base web materials. For instance, in one embodiment, for example, the first section can be made from a texturized nonwoven material having an abrasive surface useful for cleaning. A second section, or backing, can be made from an elastic nonwoven material having form-fitting properties to help the glove effectively fit onto a finger.
In accordance with the present invention, various additives can also be applied, if desired, to the finger glove during manufacturing and/or by the consumer. For example, cationic materials, such as chitosan (poly-N-acetylglucosamine), chitosan salts, cationic starches, etc., can be applied to a glove of the present invention to help attract negatively charged bacteria and deleterious acidic byproducts that accumulate in plaque. Moreover, various other additives can also be applied. Examples of other suitable additives include, but are not limited to, dental agents, such as fluorides, peppermint oil, mint oil and alcohol mixtures; flavoring agents, such as xylitol; anti-microbial agents; polishing agents; hemostatic agents; surfactants; anti-ulcer components; and the like.
Additives can be applied to the wipe of the present invention in the form of an aqueous solution, non-aqueous solution (e.g., oil), lotions, creams, suspensions, gels, etc. When utilized, the aqueous solution can, for example, be coated, saturated, sprayed, or impregnated into the wipe. In some embodiments, the additives can be applied asymmetrically. Moreover, in some instances, it may be desired that the additives comprise less than about 100% by weight of the wipe, and in some embodiments, less than about 50% by weight of the wipe and particularly less than 10% by weight of the wipe.
It should be noted that any given range presented herein is intended to include any and all lesser included ranges. For example, a range of from 45-90 would also include 50-90; 45-80; 46-89 and the like. Thus, the range of 95% to 99.999% also includes, for example, the ranges of 96% to 99.1%, 96.3% to 99.7%, and 99.91 to 99.999%.
Various features and aspects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail below.